Red belt
by mukurohieiforever00
Summary: It would be sometime before the the tourment,so Yusuke,Kurama and Hiei vist with eachother. Kurama notices something driffent about Hiei, His attuide and his belt..what could it mean? M&H Parings


Rated: T

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and I am not being paid to write this, Though it would be nice to have a steady income XD.

This is just an observation that I came up with while surfing pictures on search engine...and they don't have anything to do with the anime

"Hey fox boy," Yusuke called from the crowd. "I didn't think it would be this packed!" Yusuke said to himself, as he made it to the fox; that was patiently waiting for him. "It is good to see you again Yusuke, How have you been?"

"I've been doing fine, How about yourself?" The red head tucked a piece of red hair, behind his head. "I'm living, how did your mother's wedding go?" "Wonderful," The fox replied. "They are still in North America," "that must have cost a lot of money" Yusuke said, as he leaned forward. "Where did you get all that money?" He asked, with a smirk.

"I have my funds," Kurama said shortly. The red head looked, around as he was attempting to change the subject. "Oh look who it is," He began to walk forward. Kurama had noticed Hiei before, when he entered the tournament; but he had been at Mukuro's side. And he found it strange, to attempt to talk him with Mukuro at his side.

"So maybe, the rumors Yomi shared with me; were true." He thought to himself, as he caught his gaze with Hiei. "Fox" He said in a cool tone, as Kurama stood beside him. Hiei had made himself comfortable, on the side of the wall. "It is good to see you again, how have you been?" He said attempting to make conversation with him. "I'm still alive." He said as he watched the spirit detective, run up beside him "Hey three eyes, Long time no see." Hiei learned to ignore the half human's comments. He just simply ignored him.

"I can sence that your traning with mukro has made you much stronger," Kurama commented as he noticed that mukuro had been watching from afar. "if we didn't grow stronger then what would be the point of training fox?" Hiei glared as he then looked over the spirit detective who was still stunned by the large crowd

"Attention ladies and Gentlemen, do to the large turn out, we do not have enough openings for it all; so you will all have to be patient while we open up more arenas. And as always there's a guarantee, for total blood shed!" Koto said, over the loud speakers. As they sat there. Hiei began to feel uncomfortable, all the demons there were crowding around, he was growing annoyed; and he had made a deal with Mukuro that he would save his energy, for the battle with her.

He then looked at the fox, and the Mazoku; as he the walked out the hallway. "Hiei has never really liked crowds." Kurama said. to the confused ex spirit detective. The followed as they walked up they walked up the stairs, to one of the flat open places. "What a view!" Yusuke said, as he looked over. "Kurama smiled; as he looked around. "A beautiful view indeed." Kurama added, as he walked up to the window. As he looked over to his ex teammate and old friend. Hiei he noticed some thing had changed. "He had been calmer, and actually invited the men up with him not just disappearing.

He watched as Hiei made his move to jump up, to sit up against the railing. Then Kurama noticed that Hiei's famous white belt; had been replaced with a red. one almost matching Mukuro's red belt. This to meant nothing to humans, and he wasn't surprised that Yusuke missed such change. "Congratulations Hiei," Kurama said as he smiled. This made Hiei raise a brow. This also stunned the spirit detective.

"Well, Yusuke; this is new to you but in demon world, there are several ways of take a mate, or showing your devotion to a cretin person. Humans have rings, and pronounce there devotion to each other allowed. While demons keep it more secretive, and doesn't use ring just the simplicity of wearing a gift the other gave to them, or wearing the same piece of clothing can mean the same."

Yusuke noticed as Kurama talk, Hiei began to act strange and little embarriest. No this couldn't be Hiei. "So what dose this have to do with anything Kurama?" Yusuke asked, as he raised, a brow between the two. "Hiei's belt has changed," Kurama said, as he looked as Yusuke; looked at it as well. "So..." He shrugged.

"As I said before something so simple can mean so much for demons. and as I observed earlier, He is wearing the same belt as Mukuro." Kurama smirked as he could tell that Hiei was growing uncomfortable. And he even speculated that he was attempting to leave.

"So those rumors have been true! Hiei you Beast! I cant believe it you and Mukuro…She so.." Yusuke looked for the right words, now finding himself in a tight spot. "She's beautiful" He said in a cold tone, as he then began to walk away. "Wow what got into him?" Yusuke said as he watched the fire apportion walk away.

"I have come to believe that Mukuro's personal appearance is not only a touchy subject for her, but for him as well. Though I can't blame him." The fox took a deep breath, as he watched his friend leave. Though he was quite annoyed, with Yusuke he couldn't blame him, he raised as a human. "Who would have thought a belt,, would mean so much" Yusuke said as he stood beside his friend.

"Well, if you want to get technical, the color of his belt also means something as well." Kurama had a slight blush on his face. "What..?" Yuskue asked, as he looked towards the fox. "He had also chosen Mukuro as a mate." Yuskue continued to stair dumbfound. "White is the color of virgins, in both human and Demon cutlers" Yusuke stood still.. "Your saying they have.." Yes. Kurama said shortly with a containing blush..

Soon after leaving the conversation with the fox and the ex spirit detective, he returned to mukro's side. "back so soon Hiei" she said with a slight smirk. "I thought you'd have more to discus with them," "enough was said" Hiei said as he stood beside, her in silence "Stupid fox." Hiei thought to himself.

Hope you liked it

Thanks for reading

M&H


End file.
